Sorry
by Meiyume
Summary: “You’re leaving me aren’t you?” I managed to choke out between breaths. “What do you think you deserve Son Pan?” he looked at me coldly and detached. Pan learns her lesson. Short and not-so-sweet one-shot. Not a 'happily ever after' story. Kin


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or the songs used in this ficcy! (Hey - Bic Runga, Pushing Me Away - Linkin Park, Stay - Lisa Loeb, Falling - Candice Alley)

**AN:** Hi everyone! Gosh I haven't written anything for so long! I just felt like writing a realistic one-shot. Not everything ends 'happily ever after'. Not your typical T/P... some might not even call it a T/P but hey. Short and bittersweet. Now onto my story...

_Hey, you've been wondering,   
'What's it to you?'   
You've been questioning why all day.   
Still it threw me,   
Caught me by surprise._

I gripped my coffee tightly; I knew this moment would eventually come, but it still caught me off guard. I maintained a calm exterior as if it would convince my boiling insides to feel the same. However, the blue-eyed man across from me sat solemnly preparing every blow in his head.

"You couldn't have expected me to wait for you forever. Did you think that you could rip my heart out and stomp on it repeatedly and I would be here for you forever? There's a price to pay and this is it."

His mouth moved and the obviously thought out speech reached my ears, but that's as far as it seemed it would go; my brain didn't appear to want to process it.

"I can't take this anymore; you're so hot and cold. Most of the time I haven't done anything wrong but I still spend the next twenty-four hours torturing myself trying to figure out what I did. Then when I realise it's just another one of your 'moods' I somehow justify that it was 'okay' – that it wasn't your fault. I can't justify it for you anymore."

_Everything falls apart   
Even the people who never frown   
Eventually break down._

I lowered my head, half in shame and the other half trying to conceal the fact that there were hot tears making their way down my cheeks. Through my dark fringe I could see the cold look in his eyes and it brought a new round of tears behind my eyes.

What happened to the charming, secure man whose arms always welcomed me? The man with a smile that glows and a laugh that pierces through the toughest shields? I found it hard to believe that this was the same man who was telling me what I did not want to hear right now.

"I didn't realise I was hurting you so much…" I spoke softly, but I could see by the angry look on his face that he heard what I'd said.

"Yes you did. You knew exactly what you were doing to me but you probably thought I would be here forever. You took me for granted."

I sat in silence, what could I say to that? I felt so stupid, so deserving of this.

_You say   
I only hear what I want to   
I don't listen hard   
I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running   
To anyone, anywhere   
I don't understand if you really care_

"You're going to end up alone if you don't realise how much people care about you. How much you hurt them by… by doing the things you do. You need to see the consequences of your actions."

My breaths were shallow and frequent now and his face seemed to soften slightly at this, however he still looked calm and unaffected. I looked into his eyes, searching for something that I didn't want to find.

"You're leaving me aren't you?" I managed to choke out between breaths.

"What do you think you deserve Son Pan?" he looked at me coldly and detached.

I didn't reply; I already knew the answer to that question. So did everyone else sitting in the café, hanging on every word. But I was in a world of my own, sitting in the middle of a giant, empty void. I could hear a distant sigh echoing off non existent walls.

"I thought so." he said sadly, as if he were still hoping against hope that I would somehow be able to defend myself.

He picked up his coat and placed some money neatly on the table. I sat there unable to comprehend what had just happened. He leaned over, kissed me on the cheek and whispered one last thing in my ear.

"Now you know how you made me feel. I hope you learn from this Pan."

I cried as I watched him walk further and further away from me. The space between us grew larger and larger and as he slipped away from view I knew I'd lost him forever. I realised then what I had and what I would never have again. I whispered his name one last time even though I knew it wouldn't bring him back into my arms.

"Trunks…"

_And I wonder why   
Why I'm falling   
And I wonder why   
I'm off the ground_

End.

**More Notes:** Sorry it didn't end happier, feel free to flame me but don't say I didn't warn you. I just felt like writing something... and this is the product of that urge. Sayonara! Look forward to happier T/P's or V/P's in the future lol... I don't expect many reviews from this one because it doesn't end typically... but oh well! Bye again!


End file.
